tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarod, Keeper of the Dead
Jarod, Keeper of the Dead serves on The Inner Council as one of Aldis's closest friends. He, along with his disciples, lead the fight against the forces of undead, who mostly remain scattered until gods like Fordox attempt their crusade. Jarod is the god of Funerals, Alchemy, and Healing. HistoryCategory:AldisCategory:The Inner Circle For an unknown amount of time, Jarod served under the previous King as the keeper of the dead, along with Lilian as the Truth-Teller. He was held quite highly among the general populace of Myth, thought to be a principled man who follows several morals, as well as only doing what the law would deem to be legal, or justified. He rose to a position for a seat on the royal council, before entering the war finally, healing those who had come back war torn, and then heading off with his own army of healers and disciples, to confront the death army along with Alorn and Lorea in the first act of the war, where the war had truly begun. After Alorn's army fought with Death for quite some time, Jarod's army of healers charged into the commotion when the Death army was gaining a large advantage, along with Lorea's army. The two armies, along with Alorn's forces of corruption, met, cutting and carving a path through Death's forces until they met Death himself, and the other Inner Circle members arrived, combating the Traxian elites and Death himself along with Jarod, Alorn, Lorea, and Ouroboros. After the elites had retreated, however, and Uxol was healed by Lilian's ritual, Death stood no chance, and was quickly defeated afterwards. Personality Calm and collected, Jarod is rather a thinker than a doer, pondering his actions before acting, resulting in a more organized personality, as well as one who would settle disputes. He is sorrowful for the fallen, especially when of importance, and wishes for peace rather than war, believing fighting to be a foolish motion rather than diplomacy. Appearance Jarod appears as a man with dusty red robes, wearing a hood over his head, with a brown goatee as well as a long scar on the right side of his face. Powers With a particular proficiency against spawns of the undead, as well as Gods with related spheres to this practice (such as Death, Necromancy), Jarod is a force to be reckoned with against armies consisting mainly of revived, hallowed soldiers. In singular or allied combat against other Gods, Jarod is also known to be rather powerful, with a wide variety of abilities in his arsenal, including basic healing and durability. Because he can heal himself, Jarod is also able to perform better generally in battle, situated at a decent and consistent speed, as it will take much longer for him to tire or become exhausted. He is able to heal his allies as well as his own wounds, burns, or damage, and can divert his own energy to them sometimes in order to empower them, although this will deplete his own energy storage. However, Jarod also possesses another weapon; Potions. Using the sphere of Alchemy, Jarod is able to conjure or brew a fluid which will have differing effects on enemies. Sometimes, it will stun them, poison them, burn them, or other do other things. Each is designated to a purpose. Trivia * Jarod is the first God introduced, to speak, and to have a name. * He was never meant to be a prominent character until he was made so, but rather a minor speaking role.